


Look How They Shine For You...

by witchlinghideaway



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 2000s, Angst, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley created stars, Crowley has long hair, Declarations Of Love, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Gift, Love Confessions, Other, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Stars, They/Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchlinghideaway/pseuds/witchlinghideaway
Summary: A strange star that shines so bright in the night. Two sweethearts collide but one is unaware...of how their lover faunted their affection so strongly.





	1. Heaven, 4000 BC

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt @thrdspring made on twitter  
> (here you goooo now we can be emotional together haha)

The angels were all roaming around, in graceful manners that were theirs. All of them blissfully exploring Heaven. Well, almost all of them. The principality Aziraphale was sitting in silence on a large cloud, watching as Earth was slowly given hills, mountains and trees. Their smile was large and sweet. The sunset brought warm colors to the sky and came over their face and robe, slightly coloring their platinum blond hair. Nothing but silence reigned. 

Next to them, a long-haired angel sat and stayed in silence for a while. Both their gazes met and provoked a smile on the visitor’s lips. Long locks of reddish hair fell on both sides of their face, nearly matching the sky. None of them spoke as they stared at the landscapes forming. The air was getting fresher in a matter of minutes, and so, the long-haired one scooched over to the blond one. Their hands grazed one another’s. It was soft as it ever could be.

“Lovely evening, isn’t it?”

The red-haired angel had turned to their companion, smiling tenderly. Eyes sparkled, illuminated.

“It is, dear” Aziraphale answered. “But say, Raphael- were you not supposed to create some kind of…shining thingies for the night sky?”

“Oh, I did! The Almighty wants to call them stars” they answered with a little giggle.

Stars. It sounded wonderful and purely ethereal to their ears. Raphael, in charge of making most of them, knew what they would look like and now waited for the dark to see their finished work. And they were utterly proud of the first batch. They had also prepared a surprise for their friend.

“Follow me Aziraphale, I have made a little something for you”

They got up, one after the other, and flew away as the sky became darker. They saw the moon -as they learned it was named, shining brightly over their heads. Raphael put out their hand for Aziraphale to grab as they stopped. Not knowing where to look, the blond angel’s eyes went all around. Their friend sighed, then pointed to a part of the sky where they wanted them to look. There was a bright star. Probably the brightest among those they had glanced over at just a minute ago. 

Aziraphale stared in utter awe at the star, amazed at the size and brightness of it. They could just not believe that Raphael had made it specially for them, and making it so huge and so beautiful. Tears came to their eyes, as the red-haired angel smiled with contentment. They knew how it must have pleased their friend. Aziraphale landed a quick kiss on the back of their hand and said, voice cracking from the emotion:

“It is really wonderful, darling”


	2. London, 2011

It was the opening night of a new restaurant. Aziraphale had heard of it, weeks before, and had booked a table for two in long advance. Of course, they planned on going with Crowley. Dear old, sweet Crowley. The demon had been closer to the angel for ten years, after all these decades of their on and off relationship. And after the birth of the Antichrist, they had to make each day together count. Soon enough, they will be on godparent-duty and have to set their plan into motion. Aziraphale thought appropriate to celebrate their reunion each passing year, knowing how much all this time of pining mattered in the evolution of their relationship. Plus, the name of the restaurant was Duck & Waffles, and the angel believed it was funny enough, poking fun at Crowley and their silliness. 

Crowley came to pick their angel up at 11pm. The air was chill and stars already shone in the sky. The blond-haired angel, although stressed as they rode, felt happy being in the demon’s presence. And once they arrived, they both sighed in relief and a bit of excitement. Their table was ready and set close by the window pane. And once their champagne arrived, they raised their glasses. Aziraphale thought of the delight of their newfound status, and Crowley was grateful of how it came to be with this person they cared so deeply about. The angel felt awestruck by their friend’s looks, with hair held back in a half-bun, their smile and their black shirt unbuttoned at the top. They wore their usual sunglasses, but Aziraphale knew they were looking at them too. 

“What’re you thinking about, angel?” they asked.

Their smile had grown bigger, just before they drank a bit.

“Oh, nothing” the angel answered. “Just how beautiful London looks tonight”

They both turned to the window and saw the view of the city, the lights, the traffic. From where they were sitting, it all seemed so small, which reminded Aziraphale of watching Earth being created slowly from Heaven. And as the angel watched the night sky, they noticed the bright star they had been looking at for thousands of years. It had stayed the most beautiful of them all. But, somehow, they had no idea why they were so important to them. They had not been looking at it for a little while, and that night he felt just the same as they did the first time.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

The Ritz was awfully quiet that night the pair dined. Aziraphale could not stop but think about this particular star they loved so much. It had grown obsessive and the angel looked in their own bubble that night.

“Angel”

They snapped out of it. Crowley, with their eyes blocked by sunglasses, but still radiating concern, reached for the angel’s hand.

“You’re distracted tonight. Something wrong?”

The angel breathed deeply and clasped the demon’s hand.

“I just keep thinking about a star”

“A star?”

“I have seen it since before the Garden was created. It is the most beautiful and biggest star there is out there and I feel strangely connected to it. I don’t even know why”  
Crowley fell to pieces hearing these words. Aziraphale did not know they were the creator of that star. Back in Heaven when they were an angel, they were in charge of creating stars. Back then, they were named Raphael. Their blond friend knew about their fall, but had no idea what their function was. The demon let go of their friend’s hand, so shocked they could not say a single word. Why would Aziraphale not know?

“Only thing I know is that one angel showed me this star. I don’t even remember who that was”

Crowley felt a gut-wrenching pain. And they thought really hard about what could have happened. They knew how Heaven could sometimes be vicious to deal with uncomfortable things. They remembered how, after creating this beautiful star, the archangel Gabriel gave them a hard time. Scolding and menacing things, did not matter for a while. But that was before they started questioning the Almighty and trying to understand more about things considered ineffable. And so they decided the worst Crowley could imagine.

They eavesdropped on the council once, learning how the decision was to erase this event from Aziraphale’s memory and casting Crowley, then Raphael, away from Heaven. And in secret, they were witness to their friend’s torture. The pain was too much to take, it tore them apart slowly and they came to think that they would rather die than be forgotten by their beloved. Which was the whole reason they started to talk at the gate of the Garden of Eden. They deeply wanted to earn their affection back and do anything to keep the blond angel happy.

But how could they even begin to tell them? They certainly did not wish to ruin the power this star had on them, even though it hurt so badly to keep it secret. The stress of this moment made the demon slightly hiss, showing his serpent side. Aziraphale noticed this.

“Crowley” they said in a soft voice. “Why are you hissing?”

“It’ssss nothing” the demon whispered.

The angel insisted. Crowley looked like fighting an inner battle, hissing from time to time as they declined. But their friend did not yield to their silence.

“Fine! Fine!” they almost shouted. “I know who ssshowed you that sssstar”

They marked a pause to try to stop the hissing. It gave them time to breathe and calm down, as Aziraphale looked at them worringly. 

“I did”

Aziraphale shuddered at these words. It did not shock them as much as surprised them a little. Crowley had always tried to show their affection since they first started being close. But it never appeared to them as grand as it did now, knowing this star was their demon’s confection. It became clear that each gift, each bit of the arrangement and each gesture of rescue was a follow-up to this wonderful gift from the start of it all. And they felt their love became even stronger.

“And I did not want to bring that up, because I know the reason you didn’t remember. I never thought it would come up until today, I didn’t want it to hurt y-“

“My dear” they interrupted. “You don’t need to explain.”

“But angel, if only you knew what they did”

“I do not need to know. It is the past and I love you. Isn’t that what matters?”

Crowley, taken aback by their calmness, nodded in silence. They both held hands quietly and kept holding them as Aziraphale finished eating. Somehow it gave the demon comfort. Once done, they left to look at the night sky, staring at the star that connected them. It was still so bright and beautiful it brought a tear to the angel’s eye. Hands in their pants’ pockets, Crowley put one out for their beloved to hold. Aziraphale grabbed it and squeezed it gently. And then, one look at each other showed the sweetness of their feeling, warm and strong, big and bright.


End file.
